Need You Now
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: A knock at the door at 1:15am, a drunk Harry and a half naked Lee? What a combination!


"You look beautiful." The comment was flattering but basic, overused and boring. Ginny looked up at Harry from her book, she didn't smile or give any indication that she was interested in his presence. To be honest, she was hoping for a few more hours to herself.

"You are home early," she said. Harry rocked awkwardly from foot to foot.

"I got off work early," he shrugged.

"Okay," Ginny sighed, her boredom was evident, she looked back down at her book for emphasise. Harry sighed and waited impatiently for her to give him attention.

"Merlin Ginny," he yelled when Ginny didn't respond. Ginny snapped her head up and stared at him as if he was a boring mass standing before him.

"What?" she asked in a bored voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry spat.

"Nothing," she said looking back down at her book. Harry strode across the room and pulled the book from under her. Ginny sighed impatiently and stood up.

"Okay, let's talk," she said sarcastically.

"I don't understand what is wrong," Harry snapped.

"You, you are what is wrong," Ginny yelled. "I am angry at the way you have acted the last two months. You are distant and cold, you don't want to talk and then when we do it is mundane and boring. You are uninterested in me, and that makes me uninterested in you," she added with bite.

"You have not been a delight the last two weeks either," Harry countered.

"Oh I'm sorry, should I keep being your perfect girlfriend who deals with your crap all the time?" Ginny asked sarcastically. "I should just accept the changes you make, and the cold shoulder I get without any negative response," she added in anger.

"What changes have I made?" Harry asked in annoyance.

"The stupid _phone_ thing you added to the household. It makes an awful noise and you disappear with it. What is so important that you ignore your wife and interrupt dinner?" Ginny asked angrily. Then as if she a wave of despair washed over her she understood exactly what the issue was. "Who is on the other end of that phone?" she asked carefully.

"I have told you it is Dudley," Harry said with a shrug. Ginny looked over at the phone sitting on the hall table.

"You are lying," she said, Harry starred at her in the silence of the house, unable to retort. A sudden succession of shrill rings filled the silence. Ginny made a move toward the phone and Harry stood in front of her. "Move or I will hex you," Ginny warned. Harry was about to protest but saw the fire in her eyes. He stepped aside and watched as Ginny picked up the phone.

"Hello," Ginny said loudly into the phone.

"Hello?" A girl's voice answered back and Ginny felt her stomach drop.

"Can I help you?" Ginny asked as bile ran up her throat.

"I am after Harry," the girl said.

"He is not here can I take a message?" Ginny asked turning to look directly at Harry.

"Just let him know his girlfriend called," the girl said and Ginny could feel tears spring to her eyes. She must have said goodbye because the girl hung up not long after. Ginny stood with the phone in her hand unable to move. The mere sight of harry unnerved her, but she could not look away. How had it come to this? How had she known so little about him?

"A muggle," she laughed. The laugh was alien and unwelcome but it was the only thing she was able to do.

"Ginny," Harry started but Ginny held out her finger to stop him from talking.

"I will be moving out tonight," she said with a nod.

"No we can fix this," Harry said taking a tentative step forward. Ginny replaced the phone and stared at him as tears fell down her cheeks. Harry, the boy she sacrificed things for, the boy she waited for. Harry Potter, no longer her heroic boyfriend, but her opposition.

….

The memory came back to Ginny with such clarity that she woke with a start. She starred around the dark room disorientated and confused. Where was she? It was a few minutes before she realised someone was knocking on the door. She starred at the clock on the wall.

Who was knocking on her door at 1.15am?

Ginny put on her nightgown and ran downstairs to the front door. She pulled it open with anger ready to yell at the person on the other side. However, when Harry's face came into view she nearly screamed. Did he know of her dream? Surely not.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she said trying to catch her breath.

"I need you now," he said with a hiccup. He was swaying on the spot and Ginny had to take a deep breath before she yelled at him.

"Harry you need to leave," she said as calmly as possible. How was she going to get out of this?

"But I need you, Ginny. I am so sorry, I was an idiot but I need you," he said taking a step closer. Ginny gripped the door handle and took a step back.

"Do not come any closer, you are drunk," Ginny said trying to think of an escape, but Harry's foot was now in the doorway.

"Correction," he said with a hiccup. "I am already drunk." He laughed loudly at his joke and Ginny tried to close the door. Suddenly his hand was on the door frame and pushing against it. Even drunk he was stronger than Ginny.

"Let me in, let's talk. I need you. It is over with Rachel, she was nothing like you," Harry said making Ginny fire up with anger.

"Then maybe you should have thought of that before you had two girlfriends," Ginny yelled trying once again to close the door. Harry stepped forward and took Ginny's hand pulling her towards him.

"I need you," he yelled. "I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" he asked angrily. Ginny was scared, she tried to pull away but it was no use, and her wand was upstairs.

Upstairs. On her bedside table. Right next to-

"Lee," she screamed up the stairs.

"Lee?" Harry asked confused and swaying. "You want Lee?" he starred at her blinking.

"Lee," Ginny screamed again. Suddenly from up the stairs appeared a shirtless Lee.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking around the room. His eyes landed on Harry and he charged forward. Without thinking Harry let go of Ginny and stepped back. Ginny was pulled against Lee who was starring daggers at Harry.

"Go home Harry," he said carefully and shut the door in his face.

"Are you hurt?' he asked once they were inside. Ginny jumped forward and kissed Lee passionately.

"I am so glad I am dating you," she said once the kiss was broken.

"Well I am pretty happy myself," Lee smiled. With one more kiss and a sigh of relief that they could no longer hear Harry, they both went back to bed.

…

 **For Hogwarts Online Music Club – Prompts: "I need you now"; "I'm already drunk"; Phone; Memories; 1:15am**

 **For School of Prompts – Grade 1 Assignment #1: Flattering, Basic, Opposition (Definition: Resistance or Dissent; expressed in action or argument).**

 **For If You Dare Challenge – Guilty Heart**

 **For Favourite Character Bootcamp – Ginny Weasley – #35 Fight**


End file.
